Nick In Real Life
by HeyThereCharlie
Summary: Nick Jonas met the perfect girl one night. She was beautiful, funny, and everything he wanted in a girlfriend. Unfortunately though Nick also meets her boyfriend who he already knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Nick In Real Life**

"You can do it! Its just family! Come on Nick!" I reassured myself as I pulled into my parents driveway, I climbed out of the car slowly and walked up the drive to the front door. I hadn't even knocked before the door was opened and I was pulled in. "Nick!" I was immediately bombarded with hugs as soon as I entered my parents house. "Mom! Hey." I hugged my mom tight and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I have missed you so much." my mom said as she ushered me into the living room where everyone else was sitting around the fireplace. I took in the scene and couldn't help but smile. 

The room was warm like every room in my parents house. The walls were a deep red and flames from the fire flickered shadows against the wall. The best part of the room was the towering Christmas tree. Each branch was covered in a assortment of expensive and homemade ornaments. Underneath the tree, gifts were spread all around it. It was just like any other Christmas. Lastly I took in my family who were sitting together and laughing.

Kevin my oldest brother was sitting on the floor holding his sleeping two year old daughter Anna in his lap. Beside him sat his wife of four years Carley. It had been love at first sight for the two. Carley had taken her sister to one of our concerts and the whole night the two couldn't take their eyes off each other. Carley was gorgeous with long honey blond hair and blue eyes. Her stomach bulged out slightly and was holding their second child. Anna looked just like both of her parents. She had blond hair that fell in soft curls and her fathers hazel eyes. 

Lounging in an armchair was Joe my second oldest brother. Currently he was sitting in the chair and trying to slyly shake a present. I noticed that his hair had grown out quite a bite since the last time I had seen him. Other than that though he looked like the same ole Joe. and My father and Frankie were sitting on the couch playing a card game. Frankie had grown up a ton since the last time I had seen him. Everyone said that he was a mix o f me and my two brothers. In looks and personality. 

Almost as quick as my mom had greeted me everyone jumped up and hugs were given from the rest of my family. After the short reunion I sat down next to my dad on the couch. "So Nicholas! Any new girlfriends?" Joe asked me with an amused look. I glared at him and just shook my head as an answer. 

"What about you Joe? Where is your girlfriend?" I asked him with a grin. "Oh! She is coming ! She just got caught up in traffic." Joe shot back at me and I raised an eyebrow. "I can't wait to meet her Joseph" my mom spoke up as she sat on the arm of the couch and smiled happily at her family. 

"Ah! The infamous girlfriend! Are we finally going to meet her?" Kevin asked and shot me a smirk that made me laugh. "Yes!" Joe pouted and stuck his tongue out at Kevin. 

"Is there really a girl at all, Joe?" I tried to keep a straight face as I said this. "YES! She is a real person who I am dating. I swear! Guys she is real! Ugh! Mommm make them leave me alone." Joe whined and throw a couch pillow at my head. I ducked and the pillow hit the wall instead. 

"Nick! Kevin! Leave your brother alone." A smile was on my mom's face though so I knew she wasn't too serious. "I'm sure there is a girl honey." Our mom reassured Joe and then winked at everyone else. Making everyone but Joe bust out laughing. 

Anna's sudden coughing fit interrupted our laughter though. Kevin sighed and felt his daughter's head, "She's still warm." Carley gave Anna a sad smile and looked up at my mom, "Denise, do you have any kid cough medicine?" My mom got up and walked into the kitchen to check. A minute later she came back and shook her head.

"I'll go to the store then." Kevin stood up and checked his pocket for his keys. "You stay. I need to get some stuff anyways." I lied and motioned for Kevin to sit back down. Kevin shot me a thankful smile and I got up and grabbed the jacket I had just taken off.

"I'll be back in a few." I shouted to my family and headed outside. The cold air bit at my nose causing me to grip my coat closer to my body. I got in my car and turned up the radio. I laughed slightly when I heard my own voice belt out my newest single. My solo album was coming out at the beginning of the new year. Yep solo! After we all found out that Carley was pregnant he decided to take a break from the band. This turned permanent after the baby was born and Kevin said that he wouldn't go on tour until his little angel was grown up. Now with another one on the way it seemed like it would be a long time before our reunion tour. 

So now I live in California working on my music and doing the Hollywood scene. Kevin has settled down in New Jersey and lives near my parents. He has been running the music center at the church that Dad works at. 

Joe now lives in New York, he has been working on his dream of becoming a director. No luck yet, but he is working on it. 

We don't see each other often but we were still as close as always. 

I was lost in my thoughts and almost pasted the road that turned into the grocery store. I made the trip quick grabbing the medicine and paying. I was almost to my car when I noticed a small music store open. It looked neat enough and I had been looking for a CD. I walked into the store and walked around searching for the M's. I was at the K's when I ran into someone making us both fall on the ground. 

"Ow" a girl's voice sounded muffled and my face turned bright red as I saw that I was on top of her. I immediately jumped up and offered her a hand. "Thanks." she mumbled and rubbed her head. I took that moment to take her all in. She was beautiful. 

She had dark brown hair that fell in soft waves over her shoulder. Her body curved in all the right places and the red dress that she wore fit her to a T! I admire the fashionable black pea coat that she wore over her dress. Her eyes were what really memorized me though. They were a penetrating green and I couldn't stop looking into them.

"Falling for me already?" She asked with a grin and I snapped out of checking her out and blushed. This only made her grin widen. "I'm Lorelai." she held out her hand and I stared at it for a moment. "What? You can fall on top of a girl but you can't shake her hand?" Lorelai teased me and I finally regained myself. I grabbed Lorelai's hand and smiled at her, "I'm Nick. Sorry about the whole falling on you thing." 

"No problem! Happens all the time." Lorelai smiled at me and I felt my knees go weak. "Really?" I heard myself say and regretted it the moment it came out. "Oh Yea! People fall on me all the time. I think its because of my skin. I mean I am so pale that I'm almost see through. I am like the invisible women." She answered sarcastically and I let out a chuckle. She reminded me of Joe a bit.

We both stood there for a moment, neither of us saying anything. It was getting a bit awkward. "So..." I let out the word with a sigh. Just then I spotted the CD I was looking for behind Lorelai. I moved forward a step and grabbed the CD, "YES!"

"Metro Station." I realized that she was reading the name over my shoulder. "Nice choice. Interested in helping me find a CD?" she asked and I smirked at my luck. I could tell that she was at least a little interested in me and I was extremely interested in her.

"Sure! What are you looking for?" I put on my best serious face and popped the collar to my coat. "Well...something good...and older. I am thinking 80's possible." She stroked her chin as if she was deep in thought. 

"Hmmm..." I thought about it for a moment and then walked around the isles of CDs with her behind me. I picked up two CDs and then turned to Lorelai with a grin. "Now here we have some great 80's choices!" I pulled an Bangles CD from behind my back, "The Bangles! With some great song choices such as Eternal Flame and Walk Like A Egyptian!"

Lorelai grabbed the CD out of my hand and read the back of the CD humming Manic Monday slightly, "Great choice." I nodded and then pulled the second Cd from behind my back, "Now here I have Corey Hart! You never can go wrong with Corey Hart. I mean truthfully his songs inspire my life." I whipped a pair of red ray bands out of my coat pocket and put them on. "Oh yeah! I wear my sunglasses at night."

Lorelai started to laugh and pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her own coat pocket, "So I can watch you weave." We both started to laugh and she headed toward the cashier with me close behind her. 

"I like this and.." I handed her the other CD, "and this." Lorelai paid for the CDs and waited for me while I bought mine. "Thanks for the help." Lorelai smiled that teasing smile of hers while I opened the door for her. "No problem. So I guess this is goodbye?" I questioned as we both stepped out into the bitter cold. "Doesn't have to be." Lorelai smiled and waited for me to say something. "Can I see your cellphone?" I asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Sure?" Lorelai looked at me like I was crazy but nonetheless handed me her cell. I quickly entered my number into her contacts despite the cold air that had frozen my fingers.

"Ah." Lorelai looked down at her new contact and smiled. The phone in her hand started to buzz and she looked down at it her smile disappearing. "I need to take this. It was really nice meeting you. Bye." Her sudden change in mood confused me. She seemed almost guilty as she answered her phone and walked to her car. She had drove off without a wave before I had even got to mine.

As I walked to mine I wondered if I would ever see her again. The whole way back to the house all I could think about was Lorelai. Her beauty, her laughter, her sarcasm...

Before long I was back at my parents house and I was in such a dreamy mood I didn't even notice the new car parked in the driveway. I found Kevin waiting by the door anxiously for me and the medicine. "Thanks." he said as I handed him the bag with the medicine in it. 

"You look happy?" Kevin noticed my ever growing smile. "Well I met this girl at the music store. She was amazing, pretty and funny. I can't stop thinking about her." I smiled dreamily thinking about her. "Aww! Nick's got a crush." Kevin grinned at me and I just rolled my eyes. "Speaking of girls, Joe's mystery girl arrived and boy she is a looker." Kevin nodded toward the living room and my eyes got wide. 

We went separate way Kevin to tend to his sick daughter and me to check out Joe's girlfriend. I walked into the living room and what I saw was totally unexpected. "Hey! Nick meet my **real** girlfriend." Joe jumped up and pushed forward a beautiful girl happily.

"Hey Nick! I'm uh...Lorelai."


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at Lorelai, my eyes filled with disbelief. I noticed how guilty she looked, even though she was trying to hide it with a strained smile. I just stood there staring at her until Joe cleared his throat and elbowed me into the ribs, "Oh...um..I'm Nick." I shook her hand and then dropped it quickly, almost like it had burned me.

"You should see that Cd collection this girl has Nick! You would love it." Joe wrapped an arm around Lorelai and kissed her temple while she avoided my stare. "Fan of the Bangles?" I asked coldly and she just nodded slightly in reply. Joe smiled at me and then turned his head to whisper something in Lorelai's ear that made her laugh. It figures that Joe would be dating the one girl I like. Out of the thousands of girls that fall over him daily and he picks her.

Joe was about to say something, but was interrupted by a loud yawn. "Aww...you must be exhausted." my mom smiled at Lorelai. "Yeah...it was a long night." Lorelai stared down at the ground. "Well then Joe get her stuff and show her where she will be sleeping." my mom was getting into her host mood. "Oh...Nick honey we have slight trouble with the sleeping arrangements...with Lorelai and all your cousin arriving tomorrow we are short a bed. Your the only one with a guest so I hope you don't mind taking the cot..." my mom trailed off.

I sighed in disappointment, "In the laundry room...no problem mom." I turned to get my own things and headed toward the laundry room. It was actually a roomy laundry room, but it still occupied a loud washing and drying machine...plus dirty clothes. I saw that the cot was already pulled out and had clean sheets on it.

Sighing again I changed quickly and laid down on the cot. It wasn't that bad until I heard my mom come in and turn on the washing machine. It took me a lot of tossing and turning, but I finally fell asleep.

Lorelai's POV

My reflection stared back at me as I brushed my teeth. I couldn't believe anything that had happened in the past hour. I meet this really cool guy that I kinda sorta might have felt something for and he just so happens to be my boyfriends brother.

Joe's great...don't get me wrong, but their was just something about Nick...and those brown curls and brown eyes.

My thoughts were interrupted by a banging on the bathroom door, "Honey you almost done?" I turned off the water and put my toothbrush away. I opened the door with a smile, "All done babe"

Joe grinned at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "So what do you think of my family?" "Well the word awesome comes to mind a lot. Kevin and Carley seems really nice...I can't wait to meet Anna and all your cousins. Your mom and dad were wonderful. And Nick seems really..." I trailed off at the mention of Nick.

"Yeah Nick was acting weird. He had a long trip here though. He lives in California so he is probably just tired." Joe planted a kiss on my forehead. "I hope they like me..." I said absentmindedly making Joe look at me shocked. "Who couldn't like you? I mean you gorgeous..." Joe kissed my cheek, "Your smart..." he kissed my nose, "Your funny..." he kissed each of my eyelids, "your just...awesome" Joe breathed against my lips before kissing them.

I kissed him back trying to force Nick out of my mind, but he kept finding his way back in. I wrapped my arms around Joe's neck, tangling my fingers into his thick hair. Joe started to walk backwards until he legs hit one of the bed and we both fell onto it. Things were starting to get intense and I was realizing it now.

"Okay lets stop now..." I tried to pull away from Joe but his lips kept finding mine.

"Joe...Joe...stop...now." I pushed myself away from Joe and trying to get my breathing back to normal. I smirk down at the gorgeous Joe beneath me. "Goodnight Joe." I pecked him lightly on the lips and then got up moving to the bed across from Joe's.

"Night." he mumbled slightly disappointed, making me laugh.

Back To Nick's POV

The whole night was miserable for me. The insistent noise coming from the washing machine drove me up a wall. I only got a few hours of sleep and when I noticed light come out the window I figured that it was time to get up.

I got up, showered and dressed before heading into the kitchen. I was surprised to see that someone else was already in there. "Hey." Lorelai looked up at me surprised and smiled slightly, "Morning."

I noticed the large cup of coffee in Lorelai's hands. She looked exhausted as she took a large sip of her caffeinated drink. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and she had circles under her eyes. I shuddered watching her down her cup of coffee. I could never understand the addiction to coffee that some had. Personally I think that it taste like crap. Both my dad and Kevin live for it though.

"Sleep well?" I asked as I opened the fridge and got out the gallon of milk. "Joe snores like a choking gorilla." Lorlelai muttered bitterly into her coffee cup. I found myself laughing at her comment as I got a glass out and pour myself a drink.

"Why are you up early?" I asked as Lorelai got up and refilled her coffee cup to the brim. "I am a early raiser plus the washing machine makes a horrible ruckus. You?" Lorleai took another long drink from her cup before answering, "Did I mention that your brother snores like a chocking gorilla. I barley sleeped at all last night. I am not a early raiser. I am a late raiser, I prefer staying up as late as possible and then sleeping in till its night time again. Now Joe has messed up my whole sleeping pattern."

I chuckled at her before taking a sip of my milk. I watched her carefully as she finished off her coffee and got up once again to refill it, "How many cups have you had?"

"4 or 5." I looked at her wide-eyed, she sighed and continued, "Look Coffee is like crack to me okay. I need it to function properly. Lorelai without coffee is very bad. It would be like The Lone Ranger without Tonto!"

Laughing even harder at her I tried to swallow the drink in my mouth. After my laughing died down I found us in a awkward silence. I figured this would be a good time to bring up yesterday.

"So Lorelai about yesterday..." I started, but was interrupted by my favorite brother. "Good morning babe. Nicholas." Joe walked into the room and kissed Lorelai on the cheek. I just nodded my head at him and tried to ignore the jealously I felt.

We all sat there for a moment, Joe off in his own world still not awake yet. While Lorelai and me stay quiet awkwardly. I tried to catch Lorelai's eye, but she was ignoring as best as she could.

I sighed loudly and heard more noise. "Nwick! Jwoe!" a little blond hair girl ran into the kitchen shrieking, I guess Anna was feeling better. "Who are ywou?" the little girl looked up at Lorelai perplexed and curiously. "This is Lorelai." Kevin came up behind his daughter and picked her up.

"Hi Anna. Its great to meet you." Lorelai smiled at Anna and Anna smiled shyly at her and then buried her head in Kevin's chest. Everyone burst into laughter and before I knew it the rest of my family was in the kitchen.

The kitchen started to buzz with activity as my mom started to cook breakfast with the help of Carley. Everyone else was seated at the kitchen table and talking.

"So Nicky poo Kevin said you met a girl last night! Spill!" Joe teased me and I felt my cheeks turned red immediately. "It was nothing." I murmured . "Nothing my butt Kevin said you were practically beaming and that you said she was a babe." I felt my face turn crimson and I glanced up to see Lorelai smirking slightly at me, trying not to laugh.

Boy was this going to be a long Christmas!


End file.
